


Make my wish come true (All I want for Christmas is you)

by Vlindervin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlindervin/pseuds/Vlindervin
Summary: Nico spends Christmas with Will's family and they both realize the other might just return their feelings. Conversations are had, mothers are all-knowing, Nico overthinks a lot.This summary is terrible





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for @erika-paintbrush on Tumble, for the PJOSecretSanta2016.

The rattling of medical tools falling to the ground brings Nico out of the daydream he was having a mere seconds ago, staring out of the window in the infirmary, waiting for Will to finish his shift and go to the bonfire with him.

Will loses a couple curses under his breath and crouches down to clean the fallen things with a sigh. He puts them back on the shelf and Nico watches him open the water tap to wash his hands with such force the water goes flying everywhere. Nico snickers good-naturedly.

When he’s done, Will smiles at Nico and walks up to where he’s sitting on one of the beds. ‘Ready to go?’

Nico jumps. ‘Ready to go.’

When they walk outside, the sun is already gone, but there’s still this little glow in the dark sky. Like the sun isn’t ready to say goodnight just yet. They walk silently, their hands brushing occasionally (Nico likes to pretend it’s deliberate) and every time they do, his breath hitches in his throat. Sometimes Nico imagines what it would be like to reach out and take Will’s hand in his own, imagines Will’s reaction. Images like that engulf him with a feeling of peace and serenity, but he can’t ignore the underlying pain because he knows it’s all in his head. And nights like this, where the world is quiet and it feels like nothing can go wrong, inforce these images to the point where he can almost believe it could be real.

Nico would be happy to stay like that, walking and having the stars fill up the quiet, but he doesn’t and instead he looks up into Will’s eyes and says: ‘So, what’s up.’

Will looks down at him and smiles, which only proves Nico’s feeling that something’s wrong with Will, because, although it’s still Will’s beautiful smile, it’s laced with something else. ‘Nothing. What about you?’

‘I’m fine. _You’re_ not, though.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Something’s bothering you and I’m asking you what it is.’

‘Nothing’s bothering me. I don’t know what you’re so worried about.’

Nico stops them from walking. From where they’re standing they can hear the bright chatter and laughter of the other campers, but it’s not loud enough to break the serene peace that’s settled over them. Nico raises his eyebrows.

‘So, you’ve been bumping into things and dropping stuff all day just like that? I’m not an idiot, Solace.’

Will only shrugs, but Nico notices he doesn’t catch his eye, instead looking just over Nico’s head. ‘I’m clumsy.’

‘You’re not clumsy. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drop anything in the infirmary, unless you’re really mad.’

Will shrugs again. He doesn’t say anything.

‘If you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong, I won’t force you. But please, don’t pretend to be fine. You’re always saying I shouldn’t keep everything inside, why don’t you follow your own advice.’

Will bites his lip, something that drives Nico crazy, and taps his hand against his leg. He looks nervous, but Nico can’t think of anything he could be nervous about. He keeps looking at Will expecting something.

‘What are you doing for Christmas?’, is not what he was expecting, though.

‘I – what?’

‘What are you doing for Christmas?’, Will repeats after finally looking him in the eyes, the blue more of a silver in the dark. ‘I mean, are you celebrating with Hazel or I don’t know. It’s just – I’m going home for a couple days and my mom asked me to bring you and I told her I’d ask you, but you really don’t have to. I know it’s a lot, my whole family will be there. My grandparents and some cousins. And I don’t know if you feel ready for all that. I’m just – ‘

‘Solace, Will, calm down.’, Nico interrupts. He inhales and exhales deeply. Then he says: ‘Start over, but at a normal speed this time, okay?’

Will chuckles and leads them to a big rock where he sits down. Nico does the same thing.

‘You know I’m going home for the holidays, right?’

Nico nods. He does know and, to be completely honest he’s kind of dreading that moment. Of course, he wants Will to go see his family, but he’s scared that he’ll miss him too much. Not that he would ever admit it, but Will is one of the only things keeping him sane on the darkest of days.

‘Well, I talked to my mom earlier and she asked me if I didn’t want to bring you along. Now, you _know_ you can say no, if you don’t feel comfortable. I would totally understand, because everyone’s going to be there and I don’t know. But I’d like if you came and my mom would too.’, he brings a hand through his hair and there’s a twinge of pink on his cheeks, ‘She’s heard a lot about you.’, he finishes softly, the corner of his lips tugged up into a small smile.

Nico doesn’t know what to say. He has no idea of what to say. Will is inviting him to meet his family, to meet his _mother_ who means so much to him and who’s judgement he values. A fuzzy feeling spreads through his body at the thought of Will telling his mother about him, but it’s soon washed away when he realizes that she’s probably expecting some nice boy, who smiles easily, who’s happy and gives her son no reason to be worried all the time. She’s probably expecting a sunny boy, not a boy with darkness living inside him. She fell in love with the sun god, what would she think about the son of a the god of _death_? She won’t like him and what would happen then. Will loves his mother and respects her judgement and he’ll probably realize that whatever it is that his mother’s deems wrong with Nico is totally true. What if he realizes he deserves better? What then? Nico wouldn’t survive that, he’s sure. Now that he’s had a taste of what it feels like to be surrounded by light, he doesn’t ever want to disappear into the shadows again. Except he doesn’t say that. All he says is: ‘I don’t know.’

Will nods. ‘It’s okay if you say no, really. I don’t want to pressure you into anything.’

Nico looks down and fiddles with his fingers in his lap. ‘I mean, Hazel suggested I go down to camp Jupiter anyway.’

Will nods.

‘And, I mean, I don’t know if it would be a good idea, anyway.’

Will raises his eyebrows. ‘Why not?’

‘Yeah, I don’t know, I just don’t think it would be a good idea.’

Nico realizes he doesn’t sound very convincing without giving a real reason, but he doesn’t want to say what’s really bothering him.

Will chuckles sweetly. ‘Now you’re the one not telling _m_ e what’s really wrong.’

Nico sighs. He knows there’s no use trying to trick Will; he’s always been able to see right through him. ‘Are you even sure you _want_ me to go?’, he mutters.

Will scrunches his eyebrows. ‘What? Of course I want you to go! Are you kidding?’

‘No, I’m not! Have you seen me? Do you really think your family is going to like me, Will? I’m sure they’re all as sunny as you are and what will they say when they see me arrive?’

‘That you’re cute and seem nice? Besides, I’m pretty sure I have a punk cousin. He even rides a motorcycle and wears a leather jacket and everyone’s cool with it.’

‘ _Will._ ’

When he hears the seriousness in Nico’s voice, he turns around to properly look Nico in the eye. ‘Nico, listen to me. You’re one of my best friends, okay? And I think I’ve made it pretty clear that I would like it to stay that way. You know that, don’t you?’

Nico reluctantly nods. ‘So, I see no reason why my family wouldn’t like you. You’re my friend so they’ll automatically like you.’

‘I’m not exactly the kind of friend you want to take home, Will. I know that. Why were you so nervous about asking me to come then? Because you were afraid I’d say yes.’

Will rolls his eyes. ‘That is the single most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. And I’m friends with Cecil, so that’s saying a lot. Look, Nico, I want you to come with. If you don’t, then that’s fine. But please don’t say no because you think _I_ don’t want you to.’

And Nico doesn’t even know why he’s nodding, but suddenly it’s there. He can imagine spending Christmas the way it should be celebrated, surrounded by a warm and happy family. With his warm and happy best friend. He’s kind of curious to see Will when he’s around the people who probably know him better than anyone.

‘I’ll go with you.’

‘Really?’, and the smile Will gives him is proof enough that he wants him there.

***

So, here he is now: packing a bag to take with him to meet Will’s family. He’s a little nervous. Scratch that; he’s _really_ nervous. He’s not sure Will realizes how much this means to Nico, how this feels like Will is accepting Nico for who he is, enough to introduce him to his family, the people who’ve known Will since he was a little kid, who probably know more about him than anyone, even if those things are small and insignificant, they shaped Will and made him who he is now. These people were part of Will’s childhood and probably influenced him in many different ways. He knows that’s what family does; they influence you and are part of you even when you’re not aware of it. Nico realizes, now that his family isn’t here anymore, they are still inside him. In the way he catches himself making a specific gesture in a window and is transported back to his childhood, back to Venice and his mother who used to do the same thing, who used to do make that particular gesture and it hurts him to know that he picked it up along the way and that it’s still inside him, that his mother is still inside him. He notices it in the way he automatically avoids peanuts because Bianca was allergic to them, even though he might actually like them; he never thought of eating some because they were deadly to his sister. In the way he talks sometimes, that’s so similar to how they used to talk.

He wonders if these things only occur to him because he doesn’t have his mother and sister anymore. He wonders if things like this occur to Will. That way he might actually understand why Nico sees this as something big.

So, he’s meeting Will’s family. His _friend’_ s family. Don’t people do this all the time? Having sleepovers and going over to dinner at their friends’ houses? So maybe it isn’t really that big of a deal. It is for Nico though. Because they may technically be friends, that doesn’t mean Nico doesn’t want more. That doesn’t mean he wouldn’t mind holding Will’s hand maybe. Kissing his cheeks, kissing his lips,… He definitely wouldn’t mind, even if his cheeks are flaming red only thinking about it.

Will had told Nico he was bisexual a couple months ago. He hadn’t known what it meant back then. The only thing he knew was the way the simple love two people of the same gender shared, used to be treated as something disgusting and the opposite of love back in Italy, (the first time he had seen two guys holding hands in public and kissing each other’s cheek, looking so obviously _in love_ , after getting out of the casino, he nearly started crying right there. He just couldn’t believe how they were able to do that and how people barely noticed and didn’t even look surprised. Because he suddenly believed he could have that one day too, that maybe he didn’t have to hide whatever he was feeling, that he wasn’t something to be ashamed of.) but he wasn’t familiar with the term _bisexual_. Will had been very understanding and explained it all to him calmly and it made sense. So, he knows on a rational level that Will could feel the same about him. He knows that on a _rational_ level. The thing, though, is that his feelings come from his heart and his heart is rarely rational and usually makes no sense.

He knows he’s in love with Will, the way he knows he doesn’t love Percy that way anymore. Love is a weird thing, something undefinable and he’s not sure he totally understand it, but he can recognize when he’s feeling it. Even though it feels different every time. He loves Will in a pure and simple way, he’s convinced that that’s how it’s supposed to be. His feelings for Percy were painful and twisted his insides whenever he thought about it, whenever he saw him. It made him miserable and now he realizes it was more admiration and infatuation than actual love. It’s different with Will. With Will it feels good and the way it should be. Like coming home, or warming your hand to a fireplace in winter. And although he’s not certain Will returns the feeling, it still doesn’t feel wrong. Because he values Will’s friendship above most things and if it stays friendship, it wouldn’t be the end of the world.

So, he doesn’t know a lot. He doesn’t know if Will realizes just how much he’s giving to Nico by taking him home. He doesn’t know what Will feels, if it even comes close to whatever it is that he’s feeling. He doesn’t know what love is, but he _does_ know how to identify it. And he doesn’t know which damn shirt would make the best impression.

***

‘You must be Nico. It’s so good to finally meet you.’, Will’s mother exclaims when she lays eyes on him. Her excitement is still the same as it always is and Will finds a certain comfort in the fact that even though his life is eventful and changes all the time, his mother will always be his mother. She puts her arms around Nico and wraps him in a tight hug. Will knows that no matter how much _he_ likes his mother’s affection, Nico might not. Physical touch still isn’t something he’s that comfortable with. He shoots him a worried glance. He sees Nico tense before awkwardly hugging her back and Will lets out a relieved sigh.

‘It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Solace.’, Nico answer when she releases him, perfectly polite and like he’s been meeting parents all his life.

‘God, just call me Naomi, hon.’ Then she turns to Will. ‘You were right. He really _is_ adorable.’

Nico shoots him an angry glare and Will smiles sheepishly. He feels a blush creeping up his cheeks and tries to suppress it. He shrugs and tries to act casual. His mother raises her eyebrows at him and gives him a knowing look he’s sure she will bring up later. Will might have an idea what it’s about. She was always able to see right through him, but he doesn’t particularly mind their conversations. It usually makes everything clearer for him too.

‘What are we still doing outside? It’s freezing.’, Naomi says and walks back to the house while asking the two how they’ve been and _what’s happening at that camp of yours_?

Ever since Nico agreed to come with him, Will had been worried he would be uncomfortable. He knows his family can be intense at times and a little too enthusiastic. This is only just his mother, but he’s convinced Nico will be fine. He’s been through far worse than this, Will knows. Nico is stronger than anyone he’s ever met, so of course he can handle this, but Will just wants to avoid anything that would make Nico anything but happy because that’s all he deserves after everything.

‘Let me take your coat, hon.’, his mother says to Nico. Will smiles a little when he notices that she already seems to love Nico like he knew she would. She leads the way to the kitchen where she’s preparing dinner; the smell is heavenly and reminds him of his childhood.

Stepping into his home, he’s suddenly overcome by memories and a tranquility he doesn’t find anywhere else. The house is cozy and small and It always smells like vanilla for some reason. Will loves it.

‘Everyone’s coming over around five o’clock so we still have some time left. Maybe you can show him the house, Will. Or just do whatever you like.’ Gods, Will never realizes how much he misses his mother’s smile until he sees it again.

So that’s what he does. He shows Nico the house. It isn’t big so it’s done pretty quickly. When they come to his bedroom, Nico eyes the bright yellow walls and raises an eyebrow at him.

‘It seemed like a good idea at the time.’, is his explanation.

‘It hurts my eyes. How do you sleep through this. I’m sure it glows in the dark.’

‘It does not.’

‘Sure.’, but he doesn’t sound convinced.

Nico goes and sits on Will’s bed. ‘Oh yeah, I almost forgot. _Adorable_?’

Will looks up from the old papers on his desk he’s looking through and shrugs. ‘I wasn’t lying.’

‘I’m not _adorable_ , Solace. I’m the son of death. I’m _darkness._ ’

Will nods unconvinced. ‘Sure, you are.’

It earns him a death glare.

***

As Will’s mother had said earlier, the rest of Will’s family around five o’clock. Three aunts with their respective significant other; two middle-aged men and one woman with dark skin and piercing golden eyes that smiles kindly. She reminds Nico of Hazel and he instantly likes her. Later, Will’s grandparents that both treat Nico as one of their own despite never having seen him. Three little kids are running around the house, two girls are sitting on the couch, talking and laughing. A couple cousins are roaming around the room. It feels like a real home, a real family. And although Nico is still not completely at ease, he feels almost comfortable surrounded by all this warmth and bright chatter, laughter. Especially with Will sitting across from him at the big table in the middle of the living room, smiling encouragingly and silently asking if he’s okay. His silent answer is always yes.

The evening is almost perfect, Nico talks to some people, Naomi’s food is delicious, the soft music playing in the background makes everything very Chtistmas-y. He’s having a good time. It’s almost perfect. _Almost_. It’s just that now he’s absolutely certain the feelings he’s got for Will are not reciprocated. When before he hadn’t actually thought Will would maybe like him back, there still was this little spark of hope. And even that is crushed now. All because one of Will’s cousins, a red-haired boy of eighteen, named Marc, had the wrong idea and couldn’t shut up.

‘Willie’, he said during dinner, when everyone else was engaged in conversation and Will was telling Nico something about the cat that was wandering around the house.

Will had sighed. ‘How many times have I told you not to call me that, Marc?’

‘You used to like it.’

‘I’m not five anymore, though.’

Nico snickered at the way Will bickered so naturally with his cousin, annoyed but not really angry. Looking like he was used to it.

‘So, tell me, boys.’, he continued, ignoring Will’s comment. ‘How long have you been together?’

Nico choked on his food. Will choked on air.

‘Excuse me?’, Will said.

‘We’re not really –‘, Nico tried to say and explain before he said more embarrassing things.

‘You don’t have to hide it, boys.’, he cheerfully continued.

‘Marc’, Will said, the warning clear in his voice. ‘Stop it. We’re not.’

‘C’mon, Willie. Everyone can see it. You’re cute.’

‘ _Marc_ ’, Will’s voice had gone intensely low and his hands were tightly fisted. Everyone was watching the exchange by now. ‘Seriously, _that’s enough_.’

The room had gone quiet, all eyes were on Will. No one was used to seeing Will angry. The tone of voice was downright scary and his usually joyful eyes looked like they were able to shoot Marc down with one look.

Will’s chilly, angry voice now runs through his veins and is transported to his heart every time it thuds. _He doesn’t love me. He doesn’t love me. He doesn’t love me._ Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

Does the thought of being with Nico romantically disgust Will to the point where he just gets angry about it? It shouldn’t surprise him, really. After all, look what happened with Percy, look how that turned out.

It had taken everything inside him not to get up and leave the house yelling, the realization cutting of his air ways. He didn’t though, he’s still here. Listening to Gran talk about her giant stone collection. He knows he’s being rude because he’s not actually listening. She doesn’t seem to notice though, and he’s immensely grateful for that. Maybe coming here was a mistake after all.

***

Will kisses his mother on the cheek when he enters the kitchen. ‘You need any help?’

He left Nico in the living room, talking to his grandma. He had seemed comfortable enough and he wanted to talk to his mother alone for a bit

‘Could you cut the cake, please, darlin’?’

He takes a knife from a drawer and starts to do what she asked him. ‘So, mom, how’s life without me?’

She shrugs. ‘Quiet. Not very eventful. I miss you when you’re away, you know.’, she’s leaning against the counter, facing Will. Her two hands placed next to her while one is holding a spoon. Smiling brightly.

‘I know. I miss you too.’, he says with a sigh. ‘But this way we have more to talk about when we see each other, right? Isn’t that what people say?’

‘That _is_ what people say. So let’s talk. What’s up with you and Nico?’

She asks the question so out of the bleu, the knife he’s holding falls down. All his mother does at this is raise an eyebrow with a knowing little smile on her lips.

‘Ah, fuck’, he mutters, picking up the knife and trying to rearrange the whole piece of cake he destroyed.

‘Language, dear’, she warns. ‘

Sorry,’, he mutters.

‘So’, she continues. ‘Care to answer my question?’

‘Eh’, he shrugs. ‘not really.’ But it doesn’t sound serious. If there’s anyone he would want to talk about Nico with, it’s his mother. He’s always told her everything. His first kiss, he came out to her first and any important event in his life he has shared with her.

There’s a loose and easy smile etched on his face when he looks up at her. Her eyes are filled to the brim with love and fondness and something so _motherly_ that even if this is his mother anyway, it soothes him. She sits down at the kitchen table across from where he’s standing. He takes one last look at the cake and decides he’s just not made for cake cutting, which is kind of alarming seen as he’s head medic, but he doesn’t dwell on that for too long and puts down his knife, sits down too.

‘Let me repeat my question, in case you missed it. What’s going on between you and Nico.’

‘Don’t listen to what Marc says, you know it’s all bullshit. Sorry’, he quickly adds. ‘You know it’s all _nonsense_.’

She doesn’t respond, but simply keeps looking at him, eerily calm. Will hates it when she does that. She knows it makes him nervous and will make him spill everything.

He inhales deeply and lets all the air out before saying: ‘Nothing. There’s nothing going on between us.’ He meant to say it casually, but it comes out sadder than intended.

‘You sure?’

‘Very sure, believe me.’

‘Oh, Will. Why don’t you make it happen if you want it to.’ And of course she knows how he’s feeling without him having to tell her. Of course she does.

‘Because’, he makes some small crumbs of cake stick to his index finger and puts them in his mouth. ‘Because he’s been through _so much_. He needs his friends and I don’t want to make him uncomfortable if he doesn’t feel the same way. That’s the opposite of what I want. I want him to feel like he can be himself around me, that he doesn’t have to hide like he’s been doing for so long. And he’s opened up to me, a little bit at a time. I don’t want to ruin that, you know? And I know he likes boys, but he’s still figuring out what that means for him. I just’, he sighs. ‘really, _really_ don’t want him to… I don’t know, I don’t want to ruin our friendship, ‘cause the gods know he needs that.’

It’s the most he’s ever talked about his feelings for Nico to anyone and it feels good to let it all out. Cecil and Lou Ellen know about them, so do some of his siblings, but he’s never really explained everything.

‘Wow, you really love him, don’t you?’ His mother’s gaze locks with him, four identical blue eyes, and Will nods.

‘I really do.’, He snorts. ‘I’m in love with him, mom. I’m so in love with him.’ And then he’s laughing and he doesn’t know why and he suddenly feels a tear rolling down his cheek and his mom sits down in the chair next to him and pulls him into a hug and holds his head like she used to do when he was little and it’s all a little too much.

‘Gods,’ he says when he pulls back from the hug. ‘Why am I the one crying, right now?’

‘Keeping all that inside mustn’t have been easy, hon. It’s good you let it out.’ She’s strokes his cheek and lets her hand drop.

‘Yeah. And I guess I just really missed you. It feels good talking to you.’

‘You know, I’ve noticed the way you two interact and I gotta say, I really think he feels the same about you, Will. I really do. There’s just something in his eyes that resembles the thing in yours. That’s all I’m going to say. And I love you. That too.’

He laughs lightly. ‘I love you too. You really think he does?’

‘I really think he does. But I also think you should go save him before Gran starts talking about her stone collection, I’m sure he does not want to be stuck there for the next two hours.’

They get up. ‘Yeah, or before Marc says something stupid again.’

‘I doubt he will. I’m pretty sure you made it quite clear he should shut up.’

Will laughs lightly and scrunches his nose at the memory. ‘I was pretty harsh, wasn’t I? I didn’t want Nico to feel uncomfortable.’

‘I know you did.’

She pulls him into one last hug and he rest his chin on the top of her head.

‘Have I mentioned that I actually really hate you being so much taller than me?’

‘Only like, two hundred times.’

‘Well, I do.’

***

‘Hey’, Will’s breath tickles Nico’s ear when he leans over to say something. NIco feels goosebumps appear and silently thanks the gods for long sleeves. ‘Wanna go for a walk?’

Nico nods, gets up, puts on his coat and follows Will to the backyard. The yard is deep and quite large. A tree with what would probably be a large foliage were it not for the winter to chase all the leaves away, stands in the middle and under it is a little bench. Nico supposes the garden must look beautiful during springtime. Right now, it looks dead and empty, the cold air turning everything one or another shade of gray.

The boys walk around a bit in silence before sitting down on the little bench. ‘Why’d you wanna go outside?’, Nico asks after some time.

Will shrugs in response. ‘Just wanted some air.’

Nico has to admit it is quite nice to be outside, away from Will’s bright family. Although he had a good time inside, all these joyful people made a lot of noise and he’s always enjoyed the quiet. He’s surprised that Will feels the same. He normally has no problem with crowded, noisy places. But Nico doesn’t ask, just lets himself feel the difference. He stuffs his hands in his coat pockets, shielding them from the cold. He watches the little puffs of white air come from his mouth, mesmerized. It’s been such a long time since he actually got to experience the freezing of winter that chills you to the bones and takes your breath away, but warms your insides at the same time. He’d been trapped in the casino for a long time, without coming in contact with the outside world. And in Camp Half-Blood, the only weather that gets in is the pleasant heat of summer.

Next to him, Will is shivering violently. He’s wearing far more than Nico is, but as the son of the sun god cold is not something he likes much. The thick gloves Nico had mercilessly teased him about aren’t enough apparently; his hands are squished between his thighs and the bench. Nico looks at his stuffed boots and remembers how much Will had complained about them. _I miss my flip-flops!_ While Nico had just rolled his eyes. He smirks.

‘What’s so funny?’

He turns his head to look at Will. ‘Nothing. You okay?’

‘Yeah, why?’

‘You hate the cold. And yet, here we are.’ He gestures to their surroundings and huffs up some white air to make a point.

‘I was just thinking of something my mom said.’

‘Oh?’ It’s not an answer to his question, but he still inclines him to continue with a tilt of his head.

Will bites his lip, something Nico forbids himself to dwell on considering the _He doesn’t love me_ thuds of his heart still beating in his chest. ‘Yeah. And I wanted to talk to you in private.’

That’s not what Nico expected to hear, but he’s quiet in a silent invitation to talk then.

‘I don’t really know how to say this. Remember what Marc said? About us being together and stuff?’

Nico nods and rolls his eyes a little to hide the pain the memory causes. This is probably the moment Will confirms what Nico already knows. Nico probably wasn’t as subtle about his feelings as he thought and Will noticed. He’s going to tell him that it won’t ever happen, that he should stop hoping. He has no obligation to do that, Nico already knows anyway, but Will is a nice person and of course he would. He’s about to say _don’t bother, I know. You only want to be friends, I get it_ when Will says: ‘I wouldn’t mind if it actually happened.'

Nico’s head snaps up from his shoes he was inspecting just a mere seconds ago. ‘What?’ He can’t possibly have heard that right, can he?

‘I wouldn’t mind being together and cute and all that. No, scratch that, I would really love it.’ He smiles bashfully. His expression turns serious again. ‘But if you don’t want that, I’m okay with just being friends too. I don’t want to lose you because of this. I’ll never mention it again if you tell me you don’t want the same thing.’

Nico can’t believe what he’s hearing. Will _does_ feel the same way, he _does_ want the same thing. The overwhelming surprise and sheer happiness of it all stops him from being able to utter a reply.

‘Nico?’

But he forces himself to do anyway when he sees Will’s beautiful blue eyes concerned like that. ‘I – I would like that too. I would like that very much, actually.’

At that, Will’s eyes light up and seem to melt all the ice around them with the warmth of his smile. ‘Really?’

‘Yes’, Nico nods furiously, not able to suppress a grin of his own.

‘Can I kiss you then?’, Will asks hesitantly. He bites his lip again and this time, Nico is able it appreciate how hot that is with the _He does love me_ thuds taking over and transferring happiness all over his body. Nico has never kissed anyone; he knows Will probably has. But he also knows that Will would never laugh at him or mock him if he did something wrong. He also knows there is no one on this earth he would rather have his first kiss with. So, he nods and Will leans forward, Nico meeting him in the middle, capturing his lips. Both their lips are cold, but they soon warm up. Will rests his gloved hand softly on Nico’s cheek. Nico’s hands go up to Will’s neck mechanically, on instinct, like kissing Will is something he’s been doing forever. When their lips touch, a spark erupts and he feels it all over his body. It’s not exactly how he imagined it would be, but it feels better somehow. Will gently coaxes their mouths to open and Nico forgets it’s winter because he’s burning.

They have to pull back eventually, for air and for any semblance that this is not a dream. When they do, there’s an amazed smile on both their faces. Nico can’t believe this is his life.

‘You’re my Christmas miracle’, whispers Will. Nico rolls his eyes, but can’t help the surprised snicker.

‘Oh my gods, you’re ridiculous. I can’t believe my boyfriend is the actual biggest dork on the planet.’

They both smile even brighter at the word _boyfriend_.

***

When they step back into the house a little while later, holding hands and red-cheeked from the cold and other things, everyone turns to look at them. Will points a finger at Marc. ‘Not a word.’

The boy in questions holds up his hands. ‘I didn’t say anything. You might want to look up, though.’

Will honestly shouldn’t even be surprised by the mistletoe hanging above the doorway. It wasn’t there before, he doesn’t think, which means someone must have hung it while they were out. He’s not sure he should react to it, but it seems Nico has made a decision. He gives Will a quick peck on the cheek.

They can’t blame the cold for their red cheeks this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all had a lovely Christmas, and if you don't celebrate it, I hope you had a lovely day anyway. I wish you all a very happy New Year and I sincerely hope it's a better one than 2016.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Title is from 'All I want for Christmas is you' by Mariah Carey. I know I couldn't have picked a cheesier song, but the lyircs fit the fic so *shrugs*  
> FInd me on Tumblr @Vlindervin7
> 
> Love,  
> Jasmine


End file.
